fakten_und_voruteile_uber_landerfandomcom_de-20200214-history
U.S.A.
Mit diesen 7 Tricks beugen Sie Prostataerkrankungen vor ** Von Trick Nummer 4 haben Sie bestimmt schon gehört ** Ohne Pillen, ohne OPs – diese Maßnahmen gilt es zu beachten ** Diese Information wird Ihnen Ihr Arzt nicht verraten ** Kostenloser Report sofort verfügbar *Amerikaner mögen keine Muslime, der Grund dafür ist wahrscheinlich der Anschlag der 11. September auf die World Trade Center, die Täter waren nämlich Muslime. *Amerikaner tragen stets Waffen bei sich, um sich vor den ach so gefährlichen anderen Menschen zu schützen. *Kinder werden schon von klein auf darauf getrimmt Karriere zu machen *Amerikaner sind sehr verrückt *Alle Amerikaner glauben an Zombies und Außerirdische bzw. Aliens *In Amerika dürfen Männer ihre Frauen schlagen *Amerikaner sind verrückt und albern *Amerikaner sind alle Cowboy und Country Fans und lieben es in Cowboyklamotten zu Countrymusik zu tanzen *Amerikanerinnen sind überall operiert *Amerika ist ein Land von Entertainern *Amerika ist das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten *Amerikaner sind faul,ungeduldig,frech,verrückt,und albern *Der Humor der Amerikaner ist sehr gemein. Amerikaner sind sehr schadenfroh, ironisch und sarkastisch *Amerikaner haben es immer sehr eilig und sind sehr gestresst. *Amerikaner sind eigentlich recht fleißig und ehrgeizig *Amerikaner sind dumm und ungebildet *Amerikaner sind zielstrebig, karriereorientiert und ehrgeizig *Amerikaner halten schlimme Ereignisse lieber auf Video fest als zu helfen *Vor Amerikanischen Polizisten sollte man sich in acht nehmen ,sie sind sehr gewalttätig und brutal, und das meist zu Unrecht. *Amerikaner sind ein bisschen verwöhnt aber trotzdem beliebt *Oftmals sind Amerikaner ziemlich verrückt und unbändig *Amerikaner haben auch sehr viel Charm *Amerika ist ein Land von Entertainern *Amerika ist das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten *Die altbekannte Route 66 gibt es nicht mehr *Der Traum von Rum und Reichtum wird in Amerika war Amerikaner... ... sind freundlich, aber oberflächlich Und wenn schon? Wer will schon jeder Zufallsbekanntschaft sein Herz ausschütten? "Hi, how are you?" - das kommt so nett daher, dass nur notorische europäische Miesepeter amerikanische Freundlichkeit abschätzig als Oberflächlichkeit denunzieren. Sich lächelnd "Guten Tag" zu sagen, verpflichtet zu nichts, kann aber der Anfang sein für mehr. ... sind Waffennarren Mit der Knarre in den Supermarkt - das ist auch hier nicht die Regel. Längst nicht jeder ist Mitglied in der National Rifle Association. Kulturell tief verankert ist trotz allem die Liebe zur Waffe, ein Reflex der Pionierzeit. Uns mag das entsetzen. Dass wiederum Deutsche das Recht haben, sich auf ihren Autobahnen um Kopf und Kragen zu rasen, schockiert die Amis. ... sind nationalistisch Ein Fähnchen zum Nationalfeiertag am 4. Juli steckte auch in unserem Vorgärtchen. Ein freundlicher Nachbar hatte sich die Mühe gemacht. Amis sind stolz auf ihr Land. Von Nationalismus ist das weit entfernt. Glühende Patrioten ja, arrogante Chauvinisten nein. ... sind alle dick Wohl wahr. Dick sein ist ein Armutsmerkmal. Wer es sich leisten kann, macht einen Bogen um die Fastfood-Buden. Nie, selbst nicht in Paris, haben wir mehr schlanke Menschen gesehen als in den weißen Mittelschichts-Vorstädten an der US-Ostküste. Dort joggt man früh um 5. Andere stehen dann schon Schlange für einen Tagesjob. Fakten *Die meisten berühmten Sänger und Schauspieler kommen aus Amerika. allerdings kommen die meisten Berühmtheiten ursprünglich aus anderen Ländern gehen nach Amerika und machen dort Karriere. *Amerika ist das Land das am meisten Filme und Sendungen produziert *In Amerika ist es erlaubt eine Waffe zu besitzen und sie einzusetzen *In teilen Amerikas kann man legal Marioraner kaufen *In Amerika wird zwar tatsächlich gerne Fast Food gegessen, dass heißt aber nicht das alle Amerikaner das jeden Tag essen, es gibt auch ein paar Amerikaner die sich gesund ernähren. Trotzdem ernährt sich der Großteil der amerikanischen Bevölkerung von Fast Food. *Man spille in Amerika gerne Baseball, Basketball und Rugby (American Football) *Country Musik und Hip Hop sind amerikanische Musikrichtungen *Es leben viele Afro-Amerikaner in Amerika. Afro-Amerikaner sind dunkelhäutige Amerikaner mit meist braunen aufgeplusterten Haaren ,die Haare sehen dann meist so aus wie ein Afro *In Amerika gibt es oft Tornados und Hurrikan. *Das der Traum von Rum und Reichtum in Amerika immer war wird stimmt nicht, es wird immer schwerer in Amerika große Karriere zu machen. Etwa die Hälfte der amerikanischen Bevölkerung lebt in Armut. In Amerika haben die Kinder zu dem schlechtere Möglichkeiten ,einen guten Schulabschluss zu machen. *Die Original Route 66 gibt es tatsächlich nicht mehr, die alte Route 66 wurde durch eine neue teilweise Parallel verlaufende Straße ersetzt. U.S.A verrückte Gesetze USA Gesetze Sinnlose Gesetze der USA Verrückte Gesetze in den USA thumb|left|335 px Kategorie:Fakten und Vorurteile